


ONE MORE TIME

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Mary Sue, Multi, Robot Sex, Tags will be added as the fic progresses, They're all reploids despite the high school au, trollfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the worst fucking thing on the site.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a trollfic. Enjoy, you fucks.

I am Peach Rainbow! I am a new part of Mavrick Hunter Academy and i want to be the best Navogator when i graduate. I am the best student at the school and i'm kind and funny!! I know how to sing and dance and draw and I get invited to all the partys. They're all nice!!!!! I think that one day I will becom the best navigator at the Maverick Hunters because Mavericks are not nice at all. Life training as a Navigator is hard but I will keep trying my best because everyone loves me. Anyway less about my life u shuld know about what i look like!

i have red hair with green streaks, pale but not too pale skin, green and light blue eyes. I am thin and have large boobs and a medium butt. I wear a red crop top and matching red skirt. I always wear green eyeshadow and purple high heels and my teacher says "it looks good!" People call me Peachy or just Peach or my real name. Nobody hates me at all and it's great.

Anyway today i went on a class and met this total hottie named Zero with blond hair. I said "hi" and he said "damn!! you're hot!!" And we both chatted. but then i came up with a good idea. "Hey how about we go to the party after school?" I looked smiley at him and he looked at me agin.  
"Sure" he said with smiling eyes that were shut but beautiful and i could still see them somehwo, "I want to go to the party with you as my date. I have nobody."

Then a bitch with brunette hair punched the door open. "WHAT THE FUCK ZERO??? WE AGREED WE ARE DATING FOR THE PARTY!!!!!!!!!"  
"NO!!!!!" Zero yelled. "I have a new date"  
She punched Zero so the teacher sent her out for swaring and disrupting class. But not violence.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot robot action

Anyway so later we were at the party and he took me to the bathroom. We started french kissing and he got out his robot dick and he put it in me and i orgasimed. I was so horny and hot and he was happy until someone came into the door and said "hey is anyone in???" so we said "yes hold on" and they said "ok" as Zero kept moaning and eating me. I loved him now we were going to date. I couldn't possibly wait and longer to start dating so i said "date me".

"Yes!!!!!!"

Then Iris crashed the party. "Hey what'd up bitches???"

She laughed evilly. What a mean bitch!!! Zero threw his Z-Saber up in the air and didnt pick it up, instead he decided that it was enough fighting and said "we are over iris........ i am sorry but if you keep being vilent......................................" He paused for a long time. Then he cried and I held him.  
"I-I still think you are kawaii..." Iris sniffed realising she had lost her boyfriend and then going off to cry...

"I-I'm sorry!!!!" Both said at the same time. They held each other and I did too. Maybe Iris wasn't so bad because she had feelings.

"Haha lol asshole just kidding?" Screamed Iris. Then she lunged at action Zero..............


End file.
